Tina (PetGirl) Bergman
Tina (PetGirl) Bergman http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i85/TinaDahl/WIKI_PIC_SOFA_001-1.jpg Swedish designer/artist/marketing specialist Tina (PetGirl) Bergman has been in SL since February 2005 and has made quite a name by very actively pursuing both short- and long term projects. Category:People BUSINESS: * The EXAKT shop in SL for exclusive design of lamps, interior decoration and furniture - Verloren 216, 30, 33 (Closed for renovation) * Design and content related assignments IRL/SL for Big-Bit, Bildt Online - The AvaStar - had a weekly 1/2 page - Tina's must haves - since the start of the magazine. Now closed down., Otherland, and others. * Design and construction of SL houses -->> and stores, such as PrimaDonna, Pham Neutra's (Markus Breuer) private house, and Estrelle Fauna's private house. Built Second Life's largest pool (now gone) at Doyle for Script Shark. * Light-setting specialist, with numerous assignments where the ambience is of importance. ART: * Art projects/installations, such as [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oD-59vXBOg ' ”Pixels In The Wind” '] (during Burning Life 2006 - and [http://www.atomic-raygun.com/2006_11_01_archive.html ' ”Dance and Crime Scene” '] - at Osprey Therian´s - Photography Studio (the first hit-and-run art burglary in SL - - Look for Monday, November 13, 2006). ' ”Drive safe in Second Life” ' (March 2007), an interactive multimedia perfomance artwork, occured both in Second Life and the Second Citizen forums. MARKETING SWEDEN (and me:-D): * SL marketing of Sweden and the Swedish; example: arranged the first genuine Swedish Lucia party in SL and in AL cyber (a part of cyber history!) - in co-operation with Phreak Radio , in December 2006. More about it - here - and - here. Marketing Sweden and the Swedish people at different forums as well as in fullpage ADs placed in AvaStar magazine, M2 Metaverse Meesenger, Second Style to mention a few of many. http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i85/TinaDahl/Sweden_EXAKT_SecondStyle_512-1.jpg Activities around typical Swedish things as: * Arranged the first Swedish Midsummer (including Design of the typical Swedish MidsummerPole with help of Osprey Therain - texture) in Second Life, made the Swedish Nationaldress - a project together with Pandora Jensen - Both are to find in the special made ”EXAKT - Swedish Box”. Also arranged the first genuine Swedish Lucia party in SL and in AL cyber (a part of cyber history!) Read more about this above the picture * A member of the group Svenska Folkets Lucia i Second Life 2007, 2008 and 2009 - who produce Swedish Lucia in Second Life with Swedish People in SL. All income was donated to the Swedish Red Cross in SL (2008). Pictures : here SOCIAL ACTIVITIES: * Run information at Swedens largest free (free from company strings), oldest and - and most succesfull information group in SL - Swedish People in SL - This group are not tied to any organisation or company. * Run information by a blogg ”Tinas Universum” (In Swedish only - Google Translator are aviable at the page!) - http://tinasuniversum.blogspot.com/ -for the Swedish Community in Second Life - since 31/12 2007. Daily updated. Today 31/1 2010 - more than 3.600 bloggs published! * For ”newbies” special designed furniture - Red & Black - at the GNUBIE store. Also special made furniture - Blue & Black - donated to the Teen Grid and Blue Linden. ARTICLES AND MORE INFORMATION: Wikipedia Resident Listings. Article about Second Life Featuring Tina (PetGirl) Bergman (in Swedish). - A very early look at second Life - By: Madelene Hellström/IDG. Avastar Article - Page 4 (PDF Format). Metaverse Messanger Article about Swedish influence in Second Life (PDF Format). Metaverse Messanger Article Resident of the week - Page 7 (PDF Format). http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i85/TinaDahl/NOJEXMIX_14.jpg and http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i85/TinaDahl/NOJESMIX_15.jpg - Swedish Magazine - Nöjesmix - Article abouth Second Life and Tina - In Swedish. http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i85/TinaDahl/NollTva_OM_SL_11.jpg and http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i85/TinaDahl/NollTva_OM_SL_22.jpg - Swedish Magazine - NollTvå- Article abouth Second Life and Tina - In Swedish. http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i85/TinaDahl/Secondlife_JOURNALISTEN.jpg - in Journalisten a Swedish Magazine for members of the PRESS - Article abouth Second Life and Tina - In Swedish. Category:People Category:People